Tears of Blood
by Elwyndra
Summary: HIATUS Van Helsing was fooled by the simplest illusion made by Dracula. Now it has come to the Order’s attention the Vampire King is still alive with a follower beside him. Fate, it seems, has its ways with them…
1. Just One Left

**Tears of Blood**

**Summary: **Van Helsing was fooled by the simplest illusion made by Dracula. Now it has come to the Order's attention; the Vampire King is still alive, and with a follower beside him. To identify their targets and if so, kill them without hesitation, Van Helsing and Carl embark back on their journey to Vaseria, where certain old memories and collide… Fate, it seems, has its ways with them… R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the movie, _Van Helsing_, nor do I not own the lyrics and quotes used here.

**Italics** are_ thoughts, narrations, and voices in other people's heads._

**Please remember that Dracula's Brides are _not _alive… I made a mistake writing it on this page…**

**Prologue - Just One Left**

_Years had passed and Count Vladislaus Dragulia were believed to be dead forever... for good. Van Helsing and Carl had managed to survive but Anna, the last of the Valerious had died, saving the village from a world of evil. After Anna's parting, Van Helsing and Carl went back to the Holy Order with hope that refused to burn out. They were at peace at last but something still made them wonder. Why weren't Dracula's servants and followers' dead? This is where the story begins…_

Dracula roared in triumph as his experiments, one he had stolen from another unfortunate scientist, worked on his once undead children. All of his children ripped the hideous green and slimy shells apart, releasing themselves into the world. Dracula quickly flew up into the air, his huge wings spread magnificently, cradling some of his children in his claws.

He had succeeded their dream, his Brides' dreams, and there was no Van Helsing and his friends interrupting him this time. Dracula smiled viciously at the thought about deceiving Van Helsing. He had managed to fool Van Helsing with his mind tricks and disappeared from Van Helsing's and his friend's sight.

He held his children dearly near him. All of them flew around him, circling him, screeching wildly. Then he noticed there was one egg that wasn't opened. It seemed to move inside but it seemed it liked staying in the shell, away from danger. Worried, Dracula soared through the air towards that single egg. All his other children followed him, their evil claws and fangs thrashing wildly, along with its quirky disgusting eyes and slime covered tails.

"My love, my child, rip your egg apart and join your brothers and sisters! They await you!" Dracula spoke to the egg, which seemed to squirm in response. The egg seemed to slowly seemed to be ripped and the disgusting green goop spurted out onto the ground. A tail appeared from the egg but only that had poked out of the shell.

"What are you afraid of, my dear?" Dracula spoke, feeling a bit irritated that his child would not come out and present him/herself.

Death spoke the little one, whispering the one word into Dracula's head. Suddenly, his children, now flapping their little wings in desperately, started to look fat. The insides started to make them look rounder and it looked like something was trying to push its way up, out of Dracula's children.

Dracula looked around devastatingly as one of his children screeched in agony and popped, splattering loads of disgusting green goop and blood out of its body, destroying itself. As if in unison, all the other children started popping as well, clawing at themselves, looking confusedly at their father, who screamed in fury.

"NOOOO!" Dracula yelled, trying to save his children. He gently grabbed one in his grasp but it only screamed and breathed its last, splashing goop on Dracula, until finally, there was only one left. And it was the one still in the egg. The tail that was poking out of the shell was quivering frightfully. But nothing seemed to happen to the creature. It simply eyed Dracula, who snarled curses out into the night and then slowly ripped away from the shell. It looked teary eyed and frightened. It's fangs and flaws weren't sheathed for the kill and it only flapped its wings, keeping itself up. It gave out a little squeak, which got Dracula's attention.

His devilish features glared at the area until he realized that that there was one left, one that survived. He looked happily at the little vampire child, who looked up at its father with its big teary eyes. It quickly flew towards its father and Dracula hugged it. _Many of my children did not live to see the beautiful night and moon but there will be one who will, the one who survived. I shall bring it up to be a supreme killer, like myself and make my Brides proud in hell!_

**A/N:** I know, its pretty short chapter, forgive me! But it is a prologue, isn't it? lol Anyways, hope you liked it and I'll be waiting for reviews!


	2. Over the Years

**Tears of Blood**

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Anyways, I've put in some lyrics that add into the fan fiction. I'll be putting more lyrics in the other chapters as well! So please read and review! (:

**Summary: **Van Helsing was fooled by the simplest illusion made by Dracula. Now it has come to the Order's attention; the Vampire King is still alive, and with a follower beside him. To identify their targets and if so, kill them without hesitation, Van Helsing and Carl embark back on their journey to Vaseria, where certain old memories and collide… Fate, it seems, has its ways with them… R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the movie, _Van Helsing_, nor do I own the lyrics and quotes used here. **_Song: Forgotten by Avril Lavigne_**

**Italics** are _thoughts, narrations, and voices in other people's heads_.

**Chapter One - Over the Years**

Ah ah ah ah… Ah ah ah ah…  
I'm giving up on everything, because you messed me up, don't know how much you, screwed it up…  
You never listened…  
_That's just too bad…

* * *

_

_Years later after the secret birth of Dracula's child..._

"Drink Vilashtri!" Count Dracula snarled angrily, his eyes burning furiously at his immortal daughter. Tears stained her cheeks and still streamed from her eyes, making them red. Her lips were quivering, itching to bite into the crippled looking mortal, who was also crying, whispering words from the Bible.

She looked hungrily at the man bond to the ground and now held tightly by Dracula. But she resisted the urge to bite. She hated violence and also hated the fact that she had to live drinking from innocent mortal humans, which also lead to death. She feared death more than ever.

"I said DRINK! I order you as a father!" Dracula roared furiously, making the man in his grasp whimper fearfully.

"No! How dare you command me as if I am a slave! I will not kill this mortal! I will not bring death to these poor, fascinating creatures which I have never got to become!" Vilashtri fired back, her eyes now blazing with anger. Her fangs grew long warningly and she hissed, her claws out. She would not have disobeyed her father if she had a choice.

Then with a speed even she would not have had, Dracula slapped her hard on the face with his unnatural power. Vilashtri was thrown to the ground and felt her bones cracking, making her scream in agony. Blood trickled from the claw wounds on her face and started to heal up. Tears started forming in her eyes but pushed it back. She did not want her father to see her weak.

"I can do whatever I like! I am your father and you must obey what I say! Now drink him dry until I am satisfied!" Dracula yelled. Then he looked at his crying daughter, tears slipping from her beautiful white cheeks and thought if he was too harsh on her. His eyes softened and this time he spoke gently.

"My dear, I am not doing this because I think you are a wretched girl. I love you and will never think that. I am saying this because you will not live if you do not drink from a human, a mortal. Werewolves and animals will not sustain your thirst for human blood, love."

Vilashtri looked up at her father with teary eyes and got to her feet. The bones that had cracked from the force that knocked her had started to heal itself inside her vampiric body. She licked her lips, her vampire blood throbbing through her, wanting to grab the man and drink from him.

"Father, if what you say is true, I will drink from him. But only when I need the taste of human blood to keep me living will I take their life into me," Vilashtri spoke, her tears now stopped and leaned over to grab the man's throat. She sank her teeth in and tasted the pure taste of human blood, warming her.

"Yes, that's it, my love, let it consume you," Dracula spoke and smiled, his long fangs showing.

* * *

Have you forgotten… Everything that I wanted… Do you forget it now… You never got It…

_Do you get it now…

* * *

_

Van Helsing sighed and thought of the last trip he had to go through. Fighting warlocks, killing strange creatures with body parts that were out of place, sea monsters that liked to eat woman... what was this world made of?

Van Helsing had thought for days now if he could resign from this job of his, since he had probably done enough for the Holy Order anyway. He would miss Carl but he would always be able to sneak in and have a chat with him if he wanted. And he wanted to have a new future as well. Although Anna was gone, he felt peace in him.

Van Helsing flipped pieces of newspaper articles in his hands, looking at them sleepily. There wasn't much news of disaster going on anymore, which was a relief. He hoped the Cardinal will say yes to the question about his resignation.

"Van Helsing!" a voice shouted, banging on the door. Van Helsing raised his eyebrow curiously. Without bothering to open the door, he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Carl! I have dreadful news!" a voice, Carl's, shouted into the door.

"Come in, Carl."

The door was quickly thrown open and Carl ran into the room so quickly he slipped on his own scrolls stuffed in his hands, landing on his butt with a painful THUNK. Carl didn't seem to care though as he quickly got up to his feet and spread one of the scrolls in his hands on Van Helsing's wooden table. Van Helsing looked curiously at his friend as he looked at the scroll in front of him.

Then a very unpleasant frown started to appear on his lips, understanding why Carl so frenzied about.

"Dracula isn't dead!" Carl shouted, pointing at the picture of a sighting. "And he isn't alone!"

"What do you mean he isn't alone?" Van Helsing spoke. He didn't believe it. He, Carl and Anna had risked their lives trying to kill Dracula only to find him still alive. And now, Anna's death was in vain. She had saved Van Helsing from the werewolf curse but Van Helsing had failed Carl and Anna.

"He has another bride, or maybe his child with him!" Carl shouted, his hands stuttering.

"Carl, prepare to leave. We're going to go find Dracula and this other vampire and kill them!"

* * *

I know I wanna run away… _Run away…_

If only I could run away…_Run away…_

I told you what I wanted… _But I was forgotten…_

I won't be forgotten… **_Never Again_**

* * *

**A/N:** Ok well that's it for now! I hope you liked it! Well, please review and I will update soon! See you!


	3. Not Alive

**Tears of Blood**

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Anyways, I've put in some lyrics that add into the fan fiction. I'll be putting more lyrics in the other chapters as well! So please read and review! (:

**Summary: **Van Helsing was fooled by the simplest illusion made by Dracula. Now it has come to the Order's attention; the Vampire King is still alive, and with a follower beside him. To identify their targets and if so, kill them without hesitation, Van Helsing and Carl embark back on their journey to Vaseria, where certain old memories and collide… Fate, it seems, has its ways with them… R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the movie, _Van Helsing_, nor do I own the lyrics and quotes used here. **_Song: Away From Me by Evanescence_**

**Italics** are _thoughts, narrations, and voices in other people's heads_.

**Chapter Two - Not Alive**

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll…  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds…

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to!_

Lost all faith in the things I have achieved… **_And I...

* * *

_**

Vilashtri sat on her bed, tears falling like rain on the bed sheets, printing wet marks on them. She sniffed at the thought that her life was a mess… That _she_ was the one who was going to bring death to humanity. She knew her father had had a chance to be human, but why could she not have a chance? Why did she have to be born immortal?

She bit her lips angrily. It was her father's fault. It was his fault that she was born like this, an immortal woman who will still have to kill in order to survive.

The taste of her last human meal still lingered in her, making her disgusted. She was going to live drinking animals and werewolves for as much as possible. Though werewolves were still dangerous to drink from and a human would be underneath the raging wolf, she would kill them because of the bad deeds the wolf will bring to the village.

She wiped her tears away from her face and got out of her bed. She changed out of her dress and wore a dark purple one that matched her light purple eyes, with a hint of red. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, wiping the tears off her. Not even one scar lay on her face, which made her more beautiful.

She looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the dark hair that fell on her eyes. It was straight like her father's and as her father said, "Like your mother, Verona's."

She wondered what had happened to her mother, or rather, mothers. Her father had mentioned quite a few times how they were like but only briefly. Then he would stop talking altogether.

She was tall and slim in the dress she wore and she had eyes that would have made anyone love her.

* * *

I've woken now to find myself… In the shadows of all I have created…

I'm longing to be lost in you _...away from this place I have made_

**Won't you take me away from me?

* * *

**

She stopped looking at her reflection and decided she would take a walk outside, cool herself from the wind, fly up into the fresh air. She walked towards her window, slipper her legs delicately through the window and jumped off the roof, her arms spreading into white wings. She swooped through the air, her wings cutting through the wind. She breathed in and out; letting those cooling breaths relax her. She wanted to forget that she was a killer, forget that she was immortal. She would be a bird, a flawless bird with nothing but the wind to care about.

The moons above her showered moonlight down on her softly, as if she was being touched gently, comforting her. She flew towards the village, staying up above the clouds so the villagers would not see her. Except there were no villagers outside. The lights on the lamps were out and it was silent as the grave.

_Fear lingers in this place..._ Vilashtri thought sadly. Unlike her father, she felt pain, she felt sadness, she felt love and all the emotions any human might have. She was not soulless but nor was she fearless.

She feared death the most. After what had happened to her brothers and sisters, she never felt like seeing anyone or any living thing die. She loved life and how nature seemed to always bloom in any place, even unpredictable places. Life always finds a way to live. She hoped she would be able to find a way to feel alive as ever as well.

* * *

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins…

I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed…

I can't go on like this... _I loathe all I've become.

* * *

_

Van Helsing put some finishing touches to himself and put his black wide-brimmed hat on his head, covering as much of his face as possible. He had gotten permission immediately to destroy Dracula and this new vampire. Carl was to go with him because the last time Van Helsing had brought him along, the young Friar proved to be useful. _As a scholar and as a... friend. _He walked towards Carl, who was gathering as much weapons and scrolls of information he needed into his woolen bag. Van Helsing grabbed for two pistols off the table near him and put them in his holsters.

"Ready, Carl?" he asked and Carl nodded, lowering his brown hood. They headed towards the transportation that awaited them, which were two horses. _No... Transylvanian steeds!_ Van Helsing thought as he recognized the black color and features of the previous horses they had rode on.

"Van Helsing, how on earth are we going to kill Dracula and this new vampire? The new vampire we might be able to kill but Dracula? We won't be able to him without the Werewolf's curse!" Carl shouted as he put his brown woolen bag on the top of the steed. Van Helsing rode on top of the steed's back and answered, "We'll find out."

* * *

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more …  
… I have grown so weary of this lie I live


	4. Sweet Killer

**Tears of Blood**

**A/N:** YAY! Van Helsing and Carl meet Vilashtri without Dracula knowing! (: What's going to happen? Dun dun dun! Read and find out! Please review!

**Summary: **Van Helsing was fooled by the simplest illusion made by Dracula. Now it has come to the Order's attention; the Vampire King is still alive, and with a follower beside him. To identify their targets and if so, kill them without hesitation, Van Helsing and Carl embark back on their journey to Vaseria, where certain old memories and collide… Fate, it seems, has its ways with them… R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the movie, _Van Helsing_, nor do I own the lyrics and quotes used here. **_Song: Where Will You Go by Evanescence_**

**Chapter Three - Sweet Killer**

* * *

You're too important for anyone… You play the role of all you long to be…

_But I, I know who you really are..._

**You're the one who cries when you're alone**

* * *

The sun above was clouded as usual in Vaseria and the area was cold, wind blowing. Ice was forming in many places, blowing even colder winds to the villagers. Van Helsing and Carl stepped off their steeds holding the ropes, holding onto their weapons. The fewer villagers outside looked around to see them and shot them glares as if to say, _You killed our leader! You murder! _

Carl looked around uneasily as the villagers continued to stare at them. Van Helsing didn't bother. He was guilty that he had, in his wolfen form, killed Anna; the last of the Valerious but Van Helsing _knew _she was in a much better place. The only thing that angered him was that Dracula had tricked him to think he was dead.

* * *

But where will you go… With no one left to save you from yourself…

You can't escape... **_You can't escape…

* * *

_**

"Carl, ignore them," Van Helsing muttered. Carl nodded but still the villagers just stared at them.

"We're probably going to have to stay somewhere a bit far away from here," Van Helsing spoke. At this rate, no one would let him and Carl into their houses.

"That's Van Helsing!" shouted a little boy beside his mother, who hushed him quickly. There was fear in her eyes, as all the villagers did nothing but stare at them.

"Carl, we're going to have a visit to Castle Frankenstein and find Dracula, he probably wouldn't be far away," Van Helsing spoke and Carl nodded. Carl quickly followed after Van Helsing as they moved in with their steeds inside the forest. The cool air formed mists around the forest, clinging on branches, hiding the path ahead.

Van Helsing narrowed his eyes to look closely, holding onto the rope around the two steeds. Carl looked around, eyes looking fearful. They were now hidden from sight, away from the village and the staring villagers.

Slowly snow started to fall down gently, melting when it touches their clothes. Van Helsing looks up, the wide-brimmed hat moving upwards with him. Carl seemed to look up as well and this somehow made him smile and remember Anna. Then he remembered the task at hand.

"Come on, Carl, Dracula might have already known we're here," Van Helsing spoke and moved forwards. Suddenly the horses started to move uneasily ripped the ropes away from Van Helsing's hands. Van Helsing quickly reached out for the steeds but they already fled. And nothing could beat the speed of Transylvanian steeds.

Van Helsing only grumbled as Carl shouted, "Come back!" to the steeds, who were also out of sight now.

"Aren't we going to go after them?" Carl asked at Van Helsing who shook his head.

* * *

You think that I can't see right through your eyes… Scared to death to face reality…

No one seems to hear your hidden cries; y_ou're left to face yourself alone.

* * *

_

"We need to kill Dracula and the new vampire first. And we won't be able to go after them, those steeds are too fast."

Carl sighed and nodded. Then he followed Van Helsing forward, moving deeper into the forest.

The forest was deadly quiet and not even a single bird chirped cheerfully. Only the sound of the wind was to being heard. The little specks of snow became bigger, now making piles of them on the ground.

"What do you think scared the horses?" Carl asked but Van Helsing didn't answer. His sharp eyes looked around, searching. He took out his pistol, aiming it in front the empty space.

As the two moved in, they could see an opening around the trees, and a small rock. Below the small rock were a pile of snow and sitting on the rock was a woman dressed in an elegant purple dress. She seemed to just stare at above her, looking curiously at the trees. She held a purple umbrella that matched her dress. The edges of her dress was wet with melted snow and her skin was as pale as the snow now falling on her beautiful, black hair. The trees above were covering the clouded sun and shadows stretched through the snow.

The woman looked up and her violet eyes looked curiously at Van Helsing and Carl. Carl looked at her with awe and Van Helsing looked shocked at her beauty. But then he wondered why this woman was even in this dangerous forest.

* * *

I realize you're afraid… But you can't abandon everyone.

**You can't escape... You don't _want_ to escape

* * *

**

"Why are you here, it's dangerous!" Van Helsing shouted and he was looking at the woman suspiciously. He slightly lowered his pistol, but still aimed it at the woman.

_"I'm_ dangerous..." she whispered in Romanian and she smiled. Van Helsing immediately knew why this woman was here. She was the vampire they were finding, the one they were here to kill. But why wasn't the woman attacking them?

"Carl, this woman is the vampire we're finding! Get ready!" Van Helsing spoke and Carl's eyes widened. He quickly nodded and started to look for a weapon. Van Helsing pointed the pistol back to the woman.

The woman looked at her curiously but she didn't move and she still had her grip on her umbrella. Then she got up on her feet, her heels touching the cold snow covered ground.

"Yes, I am a vampire. But I won't bite you," the woman spoke and to Van Helsing's utter confusion, the woman walked away from them without looking back. Carl, who had just now been grabbing anything hurriedly from his bag, stopped as well and stared at the woman's back.

"Why didn't she attack?" Carl spoke and Van Helsing shook his head with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Come on, Carl, we're going after her."

Van Helsing quickly followed the woman and quickly Carl followed him as well. The woman's umbrella shone brightly purple, making her look eerie in the mist. Suddenly the woman stopped and she looked around at them, a frown now on her face.

"Do you have a problem?" the woman spoke, her eyes watching them. Carl seemed to jump fearfully but Van Helsing walked up to her.

* * *

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands…  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone…?

_I can hear you when you whisper... **But you can't even hear me screaming!

* * *

**_

"What's your name?" asked Van Helsing. The woman raised her eyebrows.

"My name is Vilashtri."

"Your not like other vampires," Van Helsing spoke and saw the woman, Vilashtri grin.

"I only kill when I need to. I hate death. My father, on the other hand..."Vilashtri said and frowned again.

"Who is your father?

The woman looked up at the handsome man and spoke, "Count Dracula,"

Van Helsing's eyes widened in shock and anger started to rise in him.

"You're his _child_?" he thundered, and Vilashtri nodded. Carl's jaw dropped open now.

"How on earth did he bring life to his children?"

"Who are you?" Vilashtri spoke and a hint of confusion rose in her eyes as well.

"That doesn't matter. We're here to kill you and your father!"

The woman looked a bit surprised but still didn't attack them. Her eyes seemed to just observe the two.

"It is no surprise. My father enjoys death. It seems that is the only joy in life for him now," she spoke.

"You're a vampire, your _evil_," Carl shouted and this made the woman glare at him.

"I am _not_ evil! I never was!" Vilashri roared angrily and her eyes seemed to turn red.

Van Helsing watched Vilashtri and spoke, "Then if you're not evil, would you help us kill your father?"

Vilashtri looked at him in horror. "Why would I do that? _He is my father!"

* * *

_

I realize you're afraid… But you can't reject the whole world…

You can't escape… You won't escape…

You can't escape… **_You don't want to escape…

* * *

_**

**A/N:** So I left it right there! Would Vilashtri help? lol Anyway, please review!


End file.
